Let me love you
by VanillaLatte98
Summary: "Namun yang lebih bodoh, adalah pilihannya saat ini. Ketika kau harus melepaskan apa yang seharusnya kau jaga, dan menyakiti apa yang seharusnya kau lindungi" / Yesung-Kyuhyun / my last fict here maybe / DLDR / Mind to Review?


**Let Me Love You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summarry : _

"_jangan pernah–"_

"_Biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, Kyu.."_

_**Genre :** hurt/comfort, romance, Boys Love,_

_**Warning :** Boys Love, Typo(s)_

_**Rated :** T_

_**Character :** Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)_

_**Paired :** KyuSung (Kyuhyun-Yesung)_

_**Author :** Song Min Gi_

_**Disclaimer :** Mereka bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam nama untuk dibikin fanfict _

**#BACKSOUND : **

Rumor – butiran debu (heheheh, waktu bikin emang pas lagi dengerin lagu ini ^^)

Super Junior – dead at heart

B2st – on rainy days

_**Disini saya hanya pinjam nama mereka untuk dibuat fanfict,**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**-Enjoy-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menangis.

Apakah hati begitu sulit memahami persoalan yang ada hingga kita harus menangis?

Apakah bibir kita sudah tak mampu berucap lagi hingga kita harus menangis?

Apakah dada kita sudah terasa sesak hingga tak mampu mengungkap perasaan yang membuncah didalamnya?

Lantas mengapa kau menangis, Jong Woon?

Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?

Mengapa kau harus menangis hingga dadamu sesak begitu?

Mengapa kau harus menangis hingga sepasang onyx cerahmu itu meredup?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let Me Love You**

**By Song Min Gi**

Hening.

Mungkin itulah satu-satunya kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi mereka saat itu. Sedangkan kata "sunyi" dan "senyap" adalah kata pendukung yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memperjalas kondisi mereka.  
Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang _namja _yang melalui hampit lima belas menit dengan kondisi seperti ini. Diselimuti keheningan, dan membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan di luar mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kaca apartemen Yesung yang memang besar-besar itu mengisi sedikit kekosongan dan atmosfir canggung yang menyelubungi mereka.

Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka bibirnya untuk membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar berbasa-basi. Karena memang keduanya sama sekali tak suka basa-basi. Bagi mereka, yang terpenting dalam sebuah pembicaraan hanyalah topik utama, embel-embel lain mungkin perlu, namun tidak untuk kondisi seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja mereka berdua sekarang nampak seperti dua orang pengecut. Iya, benar. Tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang takut untuk berbicara dan mengungkapkan isi hati mereka yang sesungguhnya, dan malah membiarkan hujan diluar sana melenyapkan perasaan gelisah mereka yang nampaknya sama sekali tak ada habisnya.

"Tidak menawariku minum?" Akhirnya _namja_ berambut caramel itu membuka bibirnya. Rambut _namja _itu senada dengan warna iris matanya. Caramel. Warna cokelat muda yang lembut, namun nampak indah dan mempesona. Ia bahkan sudah mati-matian melawan gemuruh dadanya sendiri untuk melontarkan sebuah kalimat basa-basi yang sama sekali tak pernah diucapkannya. Memecah kesunyian.

Lawan bicaranya berdecih, meremehkan. Onyx elangnya menatap begitu tajam ke arah caramel itu. Mencoba mengajaknya berinteraksi, namun _nihil._

"Bukankah sudah kuhidangkan? Apa perlu dipersilahkan lagi? Dasar bodoh." Cercah Yesung blak-blakan. Onyx sipitnya menatap tajam iris caramel lawan bicara.

_Seandainya caramel itu mengerti, betapa hati sang onyx terluka begitu dalam._

_Namja _bermata caramel itu menunduk, gugup. Ia bahkan sempat berjengit kecil mendengar jawaban laki-laki dihadapannya itu. Sama sekali tak memperkirakan bahwa akan seperti itu jawabannya. Ia menunduk makin dalam, lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga nampak semburat kemerahan karna cengkeraman yang terlalu kuat. Dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

_Caramel itu tersenyum, manis sekali._

Tangannya yang tertutup jaket perlahan terulur, hendak menyentuh cangkir putih polos itu.

Hangat.

Friksi rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan isi cangkir itu membuatnya otomatis tersenyum. Apalagi ketika ia mulai mengangkat cangkir dan menghirup aroma minuman yang disajikan dalam cangkir itu, senyumnya makin merekah. Membuat Onyx di seberangnya tersentuh.

_Sudah lama… ia tak pernah melihat senyum caramel itu._

Ia menyesap isinya, coklat panas. Minuman kesukaannya, ketika hujan turun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Yesung masih hafal apa yang disukainya. Ia fikir memori itu akan menguap bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang –ia tahu benar– sudah ditorehkannya pada _namja _ber-onyx sipit itu.

_Sedikit penyesalan jelas tersirat dalam Caramel itu._

Namun dengan lihai, seakan sudah terbiasa ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu dari caramelnya. Hingga Yesung sama sekali tak dapat mencari isi hati sang _namja. _Jangankan mencari, menerka saja Yesung sama sekali tak mampu melakukannya.

"Untuk apa datang kesini?" sergah Yesung dengan ketus. Pernyataan dingin itu lagi-lagi mampu menghantam jantung Kyuhyun hingga nafasnya tercekat.

_Yesungnya… kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

"Suaramu parau… hyung… apa kau sakit?" Tanya-nya khawatir dengan tulus. Sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir.

"Sok tau." Jawab Yesung cepat. Singkat, dan benar-benar ketus. Yesung menyesap _ocha_-nya. Tangannya yang awalnya gemetaran menjadi sedikit tenang karena friksi rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan dari telapak tangannya dan gelas _ocha._

"Kalau dipikir–" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan _baritone _lembutnya sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

_Selalu menatap lurus kedepan._

Yesung tercekat mendengar Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bersuara. Onyxnya melebar sedikit. Terkejut dengan kalimat yang barusan melintas di otaknya : "Aku merindukan suaramu, Kyu."

"–Aku ini bodoh ya, hyung?" nada penuh penyesalan terlontar dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini… Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yesung… Kyuhyun tak pernah, bahkan walau hanya sekali… melontarkan nada penyesalan seperti ini…

Dan Yesung benci itu. Yesung benci mendengar bagaimana _baritone _lembut itu mengucap penuh penyesalan. Ia benci bagaimana Kyuhyun –yang sekarang– tengah tersenyum bodoh seakan menyesali segala perbuatannya di masa lampau. Ia benci. Benci melihat Kyuhyun sedih. Benci melihat Kyuhyun terluka. Ia begitu ingin–

–merengkuh tubuh _namja _itu dan mendekapnya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai _namja _itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana semuanya mungkin Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan rasa sakit yang mencengkeram jantungnya?

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya, Tuan pintar." Yesung mencengkeram ujung sweater coklat tua yang sedang melekat padanya. Sweater cokelat hadiah dari Kyuhyun. _Namja _dihadapannya. Ia begitu menyukai sweater itu. Sweater itu bisa memberikan rasa hangat padanya, apalagi disaat hujan seperti ini.

Ia juga –begitu– menyukai _namja_ yang memberikannya juga. Terlalu menyukainya sampai terasa begitu sakit ketika ia terjatuh, dihempaskan begitu keras oleh orang yang dicintainya degan begitu tulus.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, dan takut jika aku menyakitmu. Tapi aku malah melepasmu, dan menyakitimu–"

"–Cho Kyuhyun pengecut." Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh, dan caramel itu… kau takkan pernah tahu rasanya melihat caramel itu. Penuh dengan lukisan penyesalan, dan sakit hati yang mendalam. Berharap senyuman bodohnya mampu memutar kembali waktu, dan membuatnya tidak mengambil jalan bodoh seperti ini.

Namun yang lebih bodoh, adalah pilihannya saat ini. Ketika kau harus melepaskan apa yang seharusnya kau jaga, dan menyakiti apa yang seharusnya kau lindungi.

_Onyx itu benar-benar beku. Sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya._

Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang? Kyuhyun yang sudah meyakitinya, mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengannya? Tapi kenapa ia merasa makin–

–sakit?

"Maafkan aku Hyung…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyakitimu, maafkan aku.. untuk membuatmu menangis, maafkan aku… dan untuk melepaskanmu, maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tidak, kali ini bukan senyuman bodoh. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus yang begitu hangat. Senyuman tulus, yang terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Begitu hangat dan nyamannya caramel itu hingga Yesung tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Benteng pertahanannya runtuh sudah.

_Sakit, Pedih, Marah, Benci, Sesak, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu._

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Hyung–" Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan senyumannya, dan caramelnya yang begitu terang menyala.

"–dan aku tahu aku bukan yang terbaik." Kata-kata Kyuhyun entah mengapa terasa begitu dalam dan menusuk jauh kedalam hati seorang Kim Jong Woon. Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, melampiaskan perasaan sakit yang menderu dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Rasanya ia benar-benar sulit bernafas.

"Kukira dengan menyakitimu, dan menjauhkanmu dariku, kau akan merasa nyaman. Aku juga–"

"–Kenapa kau begitu sok tahu?" Yesung meninggikan nada bicaranya. Perasaannya itu membuncah dan meluap begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya. Kyuhyun sempat tersentak, namun ia kembali bersikap tenang.

"Siapa kau sampai berhak menentukan mana yang baik dan tidak untukku? Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung setengah berteriak. Masih sekuat tenaga mengontrol emosinya yang sudah sangat kacau.

"Mianhae…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum bodoh.

"Berhentilah tersenyum bodoh! Aku benci!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu–" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, _walaupun agak sedikit sulit, _dan _dengan perlahan dan hati-hati _mendekati Yesung yang masih terduduk dengan nafas kacau sehabis berteriak –membentak– pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jong Woon…"

DEG!

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yesung selama ini. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja, meleleh turun membasahi pipi chubbynya. Terisak begitu dalam seakan mencoba mengungkapkan rasa sakitnya lewat tangis. Namun sayang, isakan itu _tidak cukup pelan untuk tertangkap _telinga Kyuhyun.

Mendengarnya Kyuhyun _berusaha_ berlutut, _walaupun harus ia akui itu memang sulit._

Kyuhyun berusaha menemukan wajah itu. Meraih wajah lembut itu dengan tangannya. Mencari wajah, yang selama ini terlihat lembut dan memancarkan rasa hangat. Wajah yang selalu hinggap di pikirannya.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu Hyung–" ujar Kyuhyun lembut, _berusaha _menarik onyx itu agar menatap caramelnya.

"–carilah seseorang, yang mampu menjagamu lebih baik dariku, dan tidak menjadi pengecut sepertiku." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi itu perlahan, membuat sepercik kehangatan mengalir disana.

"Kemarin kau menyakitiku. Sekarang, saat aku mulai membangun diriku lagi kau menghancurkannya.. Kenapa kau jadi begitu menyebalkan?" gerutu Yesung yang entah pada dirinya atau pada Kyuhyun. Dirinya yang terlalu lemah, atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu mempesona? Yesung menangis makin kencang, suaranya bahkan sudah tersendat-sendat.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri, mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan berlalu seperti pengecut. Meninggalkan –mantan– kekasihnya yang tenggelam sesenggukan menahan perih.

Ketika akan beranjak, sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam di samping Yesung. Benar-benar ragu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Namun ia sudah mantab. Ini demi Yesung-nya kan?

Kyuhyun baru saja akan melangkah lebih jauh ketika ia berucap,

"jangan pernah–"

"–Mencintai namja **buta **dan pengecut seperti diriku lagi, Hyung." Kyuhyun menangis. Meneteskan air mata yang sedari awal ditahannya dengan rasa perih yang menderunya.

Perlahan ia mulai beranjak, menjauh meninggalkan Yesung. Selangkah-demi selangkah. Berusaha menutup kenangannya dengan Yesung yang menguap keluar memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia sudah buta sekarang. Buta. Tidak bisa melihat. Tidak mampu melindungi Yesungnya lagi. Jelas!  
Bagaimana mungkin orang buta mampu melihat jika kekasihnya sedih atau tersakiti?

Katakan Kyuhyun pengecut, namun bukankah lebih baik jika Yesung mendapatkan laki-laki normal yang mencintainya dan lebih sempurnya darinya? Ketimbang harus mendapat laki-laki buta yang pengecut macam dirinya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kehangatan menjalar dari balik punggungnya. Membuat Kyuhyun reflek menghentikan langkahnya. Ia… hafal dengan kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, Kyu…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena diriku, Hyung. Aku lemah sekarang. Aku buta. Aku cacat Hyung. Aku tidak seperti dulu. Aku sudah–"

"–tidak berguna." Kyuhyun masih menangis. Air mata itu seakan meluncur sendiri, tanpa kendalinya.

"Kau kira aku peduli? Walaupun kau tuli, atau bisu sekaligus, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Kyu…" Yesung tersenyum samar dibalik isakannya.

"Jangan begini Hyung, aku mohon jangan rusak hidupmu."

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Hyung.."

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyu. Sungguh, aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia merasa… entahlah, lega mungkin? Merasa nyaman? Entahlah, yang pasti ia merasa begitu bahagia, hanya saja entah mengapa juga air matanya tak berhenti menetes.

"Aku mencintai caramu memelukku, caramu membuatku tersenyum, caramu membuatku bahagia, caramu membuatku kesal, dan caramu menciumku… Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Yesung tersenyum, walaupun masih terisak. Masih sangat terisak.

"Terimakasih Hyung…" Kyuhyun tersenyum disela tangisnya. Menggenggam tangan Yesung yang kini melingkari perutnya dengan hangat.

"Aku juga terlalu–"

Kyuhyun berbalik, mengecup bibir Yesung sebentar. Hanya menempelkannya saja. Tidak melumat. Hanya benar-benar mengecup. Mengungkapkan betapa selama ini dirinya juga tersiksa mengambil langkah dan keputusan seperti ini. Berusaha bercerita lewat ciumannya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini semata-mata hanyalah demi Yesung saja. Hanya demi Yesung saja. Sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk membuat namja itu sakit. Walaupun sebenarnya itulah yang sedang berusaha dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Mungkin hanya lewat ciuman singkat ini, ia mampu mengungkapkan betapa beratnya menjalani diri menjadi seorang laki-laki buta. Bukan, bukan karna tidak mampu. Ia hanya merasa Yesung akan punya hidup lebih baik tanpa dirinya. –setidaknya begitu fikirnya pada awalnya.

Namun sekarang, laki-laki yang sedang didekapnya ini, sudah mengungkapkan kesungguhannya untuk selalu bersama dengan _namja _bermarga Cho itu. Menunjukkan betapa ia sangat membutuhkan dirinya. Dan begitu sebaliknya. Betapa _namja _bermarga Kim itu sangat membutuhkan _namja _Cho itu. Pada dasarnya, mereka ada–

–untuk saling mengisi.

"–mencintaimu, jong woon.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ^^

Gimana gimana? Bagus nggak bagus nggak? ^^

Juju raja gue suka banget sama FF gue yang ini, soalnya gue bikinnya sambil nangis

-_,-

Habis ini saya akan hijrah ke blogspot pribadi saya, YESUNG STORY'S CHAPTER 8 AKAN DI UPDATE SECEPATNYA DISANA.

_Vanillalatte98 . blogspot . com_

(spasi dihilangkan)

Jangan lupa komen, oke?

MAKASIIH~~~


End file.
